Entre la niebla
by Chiisana Minako
Summary: Oneshoot- Mirar el mar puede resultar relajante, más si se mezcla con recuerdos algo tortuosos que se van con las olas. Pero son los nuevos hechos los que pueden dejarnos recuerdos con un sabor dulce, que no se quitará en un largo tiempo. InuxKag.


_"Mirar el mar puede resultar relajante, más si se mezcla con recuerdos algo tortuosos que se van con las olas. Pero son los nuevos hechos los que pueden dejarnos recuerdos con un sabor dulce, que no se quitará en un largo tiempo."_

**Entre la Niebla.  
Por Chiisana Minako.-**

El mar. Hay quiénes lo detestan, hay quiénes lo aman.

Aquella fascinante lentitud con la que rompen las olas, en majestuoso compás unas con otras. Liberando aquella abundante espuma, que luego acaba por disolverse y desaparecer en aquella concentración de salinas aguas. Sin duda es aquello lo que atrae e induce a verlo, y no quedar fatigado jamás de observarlo.

A veces comparado con un gracioso y suave galopar, el vaivén del agua hizo que un leve rocío cayera sobre la mejilla sonrojada de esa quinceañera melancólica que sueña despierta, mirando el mar. Sentada tan cerca de la orilla, el agua moja sus pies desnudos, y la arena les abre paso, deslizándose cual líquido, amenazando con cubrir hasta sus tobillos.

"InuYasha.." volvió a postrar su cabeza sobre los brazos que descansaban en sus rodillas.

_Naraku, hacía poco les había dado un poco de paz, ya que desde la última batalla con él no habrían pasado más de dos horas. InuYasha, como siempre, acabó lleno de cortes y heridas. ¡Pero estuvieron tan cerca de lograrlo! Kagome yacía dormida a un costado, cerca de él. Había pasado en vela la noche, cuidándole como era su costumbre, pero el sueño la había vencido._

_Casi por inercia, y sin darse cuenta, se hallaba ya frente al Goshimboku. InuYasha miró algo ausente las ramas y aquel grueso tronco, aún algo atontado por las hierbas medicinales que tuvieron que aplicarle, y comenzando a preguntarse por qué había llegado hasta allí. Su respuesta salió tras el árbol._

_Kikyô.._

_¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Qué más daba, estaba a salvo. Sabía que Naraku la perseguía, y era algo verdaderamente extraño el encontrársela por los alrededores. Vaya, es raro, él ha comenzado a respirar con más rapidez._

_- He descubierto la forma de derrotar a Naraku -anunció la miko, lacónica._

_- Ki... ky.. -por alguna razón, no se siente bien. Ha empezado a sudar, y ni siquiera pudo asimilar con claridad el mensaje de su interlocutora, ni hablar con fluidez._

_- ¿InuYasha? -aún con ese deje de inexpresividad, estaba algo extrañada de que ésa fuera su única reacción. Cuando iba a volver a pronunciar palabra, sintió una profunda presencia maligna, era.. era como si.._

_- Heh.. Kikyô.. -los mechones de cabello de su frente se hicieron a un lado, y el rojo demoníaco de sus ojos apareció junto a sus pupilas de aquel color entre verde y azul turquesa._

_La miko dio un paso hacia atrás, con disimulo. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, y por mucho que su expresión no lo denotara, estaba realmente sorprendida de su repentina transformación._

_Pero InuYasha, Kikyô, sin que nadie más lo notara, estaban siendo observados, desde lejos._

_- Veamos cuánto más resistes.. InuYasha.. -una oscura silueta soltó una macabra carcajada, oculto entre las sombras de una habitación, frente a aquel espejo redondo brillante._

_Los segundos parecían horas._

_".. mier... da.." Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y mucho menos lo que le estaba sucediendo. Lo que tenía muy claro, era que estaba perdiendo el control de sí, temblando. Sus ojos por un momento se tornaban dorados, y luego volvían a aquel tono rojizo._

_Y no había razón aparente._

_La mirada de Kikyô se volvió tan fría como el hielo, como si quisiera matar al primero que se le atravesase. Su fina vista lo había detectado; un fragmento falso y corrompido por energía maligna, en medio del cuello del hanyou. No estaba asustada en lo más mínimo, sabía que InuYasha se resistiría para que ella no resultara herida._

_- InuYasha -en cuanto él levantó la vista, lo primero que vio fue a Kikyô apuntándole con una flecha, tal cual había ocurrido hace cincuenta años, y algo comenzó a latir dentro de su cuerpo- quédate quieto -ordenó ella, concentrando su energía en la flecha._

_"Ki... kyô.." cerró los ojos dorados por un segundo, y al abrirse el rojo se dejó ver, al igual que el de la sangre que cayó casi coagulada al suelo, reventándose allí. El demonio tenía desgarrada una parte del cuello, la que bañaba en sangre su piel y ropa. La miko había soltado la flecha casi por reflejo, al notar que él se lanzaba a atacarla. Colocó una mano sobre su 'piel' resquebrajada, y los Shimidamachuu le otorgaron las almas suficientes para recuperarse._

_Todo era confuso. Quizás cuánto ya llevarían peleando entre sí. Kikyô era una sacerdotisa experta, con una puntería exacta, pero él no daba signos de importarle cuando las flechas le impactaban en el cuerpo y le rompían la piel, sólo estaba interesado en acabar con su presa. Y es que ella no alcanzaba a concentrar su energía espiritual para mandarlo a dormir, se movía demasiado, y de no moverse ella también, acabaría destajada._

_"Aún no es hora de irnos.. Naraku ha de partir primero.." Con rapidez inaudita flectó la cuerda del arco "... pero..." aguzó la vista por medio segundo y soltó la flecha, que desprendió una estela azul brillante. Lo que menos se esperaba era que él atravesara algo en el camino hacia el pecho, su objetivo. La mano del demonio ahora contaba con la flecha, atravesada completamente en la palma._

_Todo ocurría como en cámara lenta. Un arco destrozado, partido a la mitad.. una miko, cansada, cayendo de espaldas, semi sentada.. que cerraba los ojos ante el siguiente impacto, aquel feroz zarpazo. No se oía nada, más que el eco sordo de un gruñido y el sonido de una mujer conteniendo la respiración._

_Las garras de él logran desgarrar algo. Abre sus ojos, con aquella sonrisa de grandes colmillos, esa sonrisa de demonio. En un momento aquel gesto pasa a ser uno de desconcierto, porque.._

_- InuYasha.. -sus ojos se abrieron de improviso y un esputo de sangre salió de su boca, deteniendo su vuelo en el haori de él, quedando e impregnándose ahí._

_El olor de la sangre que acababa de caer impregnaba el ambiente. Kikyô estaba inconsciente, desmayada, con los Shinidamachuu ayudando a que sus almas no escapen de su cuerpo._

_- Ka... gome.. -el tono de voz es claramente forzado, el aroma de ella se infiltra por su fino olfato, haciendo que por unos segundos sus ojos vuelvan a ser dorados.._

_... aquella joven chica se encontraba entre Kikyô y él.._

_... pero su mirada cambió nuevamente a rojo, el olor de la sangre... era algo que hacía que perdiese el control, tiritaba, no podía moverse, Kagome... sangre... pero su sangre.._

_- ... ¿te... encuentras bien..? -Kagome, sus palabras eran un susurro. La aguda visión del tembloroso InuYasha logró advertir un pequeño destello cristalino, antes que unos cuatro más impactaran contra su brazo, que aún estaba estirado cerca del pecho de ella._

_"... la... ¿lágrimas..?" Abrió los rojos ojos con desmesura, viniendo una fugaz imagen de su madre abrazándolo a su mente. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, y fue cuando sintió que su cuello era liberado de un agudo dolor. La blanca mano de Kagome sostenía el fragmento falso, que se deshizo en pedazos aún más pequeños, y desapareció con el viento._

_- P... por qué.. -murmuró, sus ojos volviendo a su color normal._

_- No.. -ella había tomado entre sus manos la garra con la que él la había herido, con calma y cariño- No quiero... que hagas algo... de lo que te arrepientas después.. -tenía un gran manchón de sangre en el pecho. InuYasha apenas y si podía moverse, aún no se recuperaba del shock... y las palabras de ella hacían eco en su mente._

_"... no quiero... que hagas algo... de lo que te arrepientas después.."_

_Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la chica con inusitado silencio, y sus dedos acariciaron la mano de él- Me alegra que… estés... bien.. -un hilillo de sangre colgaba de su boca, pero él no lo vio, porque ella se volteó quedando de espaldas, lentamente- Hay que... ayudarla.. -sus ojos temblaron, y las lágrimas acabaron desprendidas en el viento, cuando se desplomó de forma pausada, como si de otra cosa se tratase._

_- ¡¡Kagome!! -su voz fue oída a lo lejos.._

- ¿Qué tanto le ves? Sólo es agua -apareció tras ella la varonil figura de InuYasha, con una ceja levantada, en su típica postura con los brazos cruzados.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes que ella ya se encontrara de pie, enfrente de él.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Deberías estar descansando! -lo regañó Kagome, apuntando a las vendas que tenía en el cuello, en los brazos, en todas partes, y a las curitas que estaban pegadas en varios sectores de su rostro.

- ¡Keh! Deja eso para los humanos -volteó el rostro bruscamente.

- ¡No seas terco! ¡Tenías unas heridas muy graves! -una vena resaltó en su cabeza al ver que él seguía con la mirada en otro lugar. Agarró uno de los mechones plateados que el hanyou tiene a los lados del rostro, y tiró de él para obligarlo a que la viera a la cara- ¡¡Escúchame!!

- ¡Hey! ¿¡Y tú qué!? -él también se veía enfadado, aunque luego de pronunciar esas palabras su semblante se calmó-... tú... tú también... estás herida.. -sus ojos ahora estaban escondidos tras el flequillo de su cabello.

_Unos pies descalzos aplastaban las hojas secas que yacían en el suelo, haciéndolas crujir. El ritmo era intermitente; unos cuantos pasos rápidos y luego otros lentos y muy torpes. Y de vez en cuando no era la planta del pie lo que arremetía contra la superficie de las hojas, sino también gotas rojas, de espesa consistencia._

_- Mn..._

_El andar se detuvo por un momento._

_- ¡Kagome! -la tenía sujeta por debajo de las rodillas y la espalda, envuelta con su haori.- ¡Kagome! -llevaba un buen rato caminando; ya estaba comenzando a ponerse histérico al ver que no reaccionaba ni hacía ningún sonido. "Después de todo, ella es bastante ruidosa" había pensado una vez la tomó en brazos tras haberse asegurado que estaba respirando casi de forma normal._

_Kagome abrió los ojos, muy poco, porque le había escuchado llamándola. ¿Sería realidad o lo habría soñado? Sus ojos le ardían un poco, pero sobretodo le dolía el pecho. "¿Dónde..?"_

_- ¿Inu... Yasha? -los globos oculares de la quinceañera aún estaban enfocando lo que veían, sin embargo algo le decía que él estaba allí, con ella._

_- ¡Kagome! -fue entonces cuando ella supo dónde estaba, porque él la apegó más a su cuerpo, casi en un abrazo, de no ser porque sus brazos estaban ocupados cargándola. Tenía planeado el regañarla, más bien era lo que su mente en un primer momento le gritó que hiciera '¿¡Cómo demonios se te ocurrió hacer algo tan peligroso!?' pero.._

_- ¿Y... Kikyô...? -murmuró al ver que no se encontraba con ellos- ¿Se encuen..?_

_- Ella se marchó -le cortó el hanyou, ya caminando de nuevo. La blusa colegial de Kagome, en la espalda, estaba casi completamente roja, manchada de sangre, la cual había atravesado el haori y ya la ropa que estaba bajo él. La mano con la que él la sujetaba, era la que fue atravesada por la flecha._

_- Ya veo.. -sonrió con levedad, con un aire triste. Y en un instante sus manos se encontraban sosteniendo en sus puños la blanca tela de la prenda que InuYasha lleva en el torso, bajo el haori (que ahora ella trae puesto)._

_... pero no había podido, al verla así. Sabe que Kagome es una fierecilla, no obstante, se veía extremadamente indefensa.._

_"Kagome.." Sus cejas temblaron, y aceleró el paso cuanto pudo, aunque eso le causara que sus heridas se abrieran y siguieran su hemorragia._

- ¡Mi herida no es tan grave como las tuyas! -seguía con el mechón de cabello en la mano- ¡Ya deja de contradecirme y ve a des..!

Él tomó su mano, aquella mano que sostenía una parte de su pelo, y la quitó de ahí. Tal cual tanto tiempo atrás. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, y de un tirón ya estaba ella entre sus brazos, ajustada contra su cuerpo, siendo víctima de los nervios y de un rostro sonrojado, al sentir con qué posesividad InuYasha la tenía sujeta. Aún así, temió por un _deja vu_ de lo que ocurrió la primera vez que él tomó su mano de esa forma, que, en realidad, él sólo pensaba en...

- Kagome.. -los ojos de la aludida se abrieron de par en par, contuvo la respiración, a la vez que él ya había posado su cabeza, su mentón, en el hombro tembloroso de la miko.

¿Ese atardecer siempre estuvo ahí, o sólo esperaba al momento perfecto para aparecer? Lo cierto era que los anaranjados y dorados rayos iluminaban y refraccionaban la luz a través de esas gotas cristalinas que comenzaban a formarse en los muy abiertos ojos de Kagome, causadas por un susurro que escapó de los labios de InuYasha. Entre la naciente niebla producida por los recuerdos de ambos, puede apreciarse cómo la chica corresponde el abrazo.

_Muy bien. Era cosa de ahora o nunca. La saliva pasó dificultosamente por la garganta de InuYasha, quien trataba de infundirse valor a sí mismo. Él y Kagome estaban en una cueva que él encontró, estaba demasiado cansado como para llegar hasta la aldea de la anciana Kaede, aquel lugar era más seguro; para la chica... y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también para él. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, sino la herida de Kagome. Tenía que detener la hemorragia, pe... pero.._

_Pero la herida no estaba en un lugar precisamente accesible. La sangre manchaba su blusa casi desde el cuello hasta un poco antes de sus... de su pecho._

_Se arrodilló al lado de ella. "D-De acuerdo.." ¡La vida de Kagome podría estar en riesgo! Tenía que hacerlo. Tomó el moño rojo del uniforme de la miko aún con cierta indecisión, y lo desató. Mantenía los ojos abiertos, la boca cerrada con los labios apretados uno contra el otro, y aunque quisiera evitarlo, un fuerte tono rojo en sus mejillas. Empezó a 'abrir' la blusa de Kagome, haciendo la tela hacia los lados, y fue entonces cuando sintió una mirada fulminante encima de él. Una gran gota corrió por su cabeza, y no se atrevió a levantar la vista._

_El aura se volvía fuerte, casi como cuando Sango es envuelta en llamas, por culpa del mujeriego Miroku. Muchas más gotitas de sudor recorrieron su rostro._

_- ¡E-Espera! -colocó una mano delante de él, retrocediendo y cayendo sentado- ¡No es lo que crees!_

_Unos inocentes pajaritos se posaron sobre unas ramas cercanas a la cueva, pero pronto su instinto les hizo huir. Y no estaban equivocados._

_- **¡¡OSUWARI!!**_

- ¡Mierda! -volvió a remojar violentamente sus garras en la fría agua del estanque. "Maldición... esto no se quita con nada.." Era como si estuviera dándole puñetazos al agua; lo detestaba, lo odiaba... sus garras aún tenían el olor de la sangre de Kagome. ¡Estaban impregnadas! Desde que ella se desmayó no había dejado de sentirse culpable, y con el olor de ella recordándoselo era peor.

Ya llevaba un buen rato ahí, Kagome insistió en cambiar el vendaje de sus heridas, por lo que había ido a buscar su mochila y sus cosas. "Mujeres..." fue su primer pensamiento, sin embargo se quedó un momento mirando en la dirección en que la decidida joven había desaparecido, antes de volver a darle manotazos al agua.

La intensidad del viento cambia notoriamente, es cuando se sienten unas rápidas pisadas sobre el pasto que bordeaba el estanque, ligeros chapoteos del agua, y antes que InuYasha pudiera ponerse en guardia, es víctima de un feroz puñetazo en plena mejilla, que le ha hecho caer al agua y lograr que su herida del cuello vuelva a abrirse y a sangrar.

- ¿¡Qué demon..!? -no tuvo tiempo para seguir sobándose la cara, tuvo que apartarse para no recibir una fuerte patada que ya iba en camino. Cuando la explosión de agua finalmente cayó, pudo ver a su atacante...

Kouga.

Pero no era el Kouga de siempre, el que pelea con él por Kagome, ahora realmente se le notaba enfurecido. El pelo de su traje llegaba a verse algo erizado, y su amenazante rostro realmente no alcanzaba a denotar toda la ira que sentía.

- **¡¡ERES UN MALDITO!!** -el grito resonó en las orejas del hanyou, y esta vez no pudo esquivar el fuerte golpe que impactó en su estómago, y la lluvia de puñetazos que vinieron después- ¡¡Cómo te atreviste, híbrido del demonio!! -sus ojos llegaban a tener una tenue tonalidad rojiza, enardecido, así estaba. Una patada le hizo retroceder de un salto, aunque apenas hubo aterrizado, volvió a arremeter contra él.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué fue lo que hice!? -apenas hubo gritado aquello, la respuesta fue sola a su mente, pero ya no quería escucharlo.

- ¡¡Y Todavía Tienes El Descaro De Preguntar, Imbécil!! -ahora sus puñetazos no eran tan certeros, o al menos InuYasha hacía un buen trabajo esquivándolo- ¿¡Crees que no se nota!? ¿¡Crees que es difícil de distinguir!? -el hanyou apretó los dientes- **¡¡¡TE ATREVISTE A HERIR A KAGOME!!!** ¡¡Puedo oler su sangre en tus garras y en tu ropa, **MALDITO ENGENDRO**!! -esta vez su puño sí dio contra algo, el pecho del medio demonio, que se había quedado quieto. De una patada, Kouga lo mandó a volar cerca de dos metros más allá.

.  
- ¿Eh? -Kagome levantó su cabeza, alertando sus sentidos. Estaba al borde de un arroyo, llenando dos botellas de agua, pero le pareció oír algo parecido a unos gritos... un mal presentimiento la invade, por lo que coge las dos botellas, y tras echarlas en su mochila, parte corriendo hacia donde InuYasha se encontraba cuando lo dejó.

"InuYasha... que no te pase nada..." las ramas, como siempre en aquellas situaciones, no hacían más que estorbar en su camino, pero haciendo gala de sus habilidades desarrolladas en esa época para correr, avanza con bastante rapidez, y con el corazón latiendo fuerte. Ya comienza a escuchar los gritos de Kouga, y el sucesivo ruido de golpes y de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. ¿Por qué no se oye nada de parte de InuYasha? Está segura que el lobo está peleando con él.

Aparta un último arbusto, y puede llegar a la escena.

- ¡¡Deténganse!! -ha gritado como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, llamando la atención de ambos contrincantes por un momento, pero luego Kouga vuelve a golpear al hanyou, quien apenas y si se defendía... el flequillo de su cabello le cubría los ojos, y claramente se veía que no tenía intenciones de luchar.

- ¡¡Por favor, ya basta!! -tiró sus cosas a un lado, y corrió hacia ellos, y, aprovechando que el último golpe del lobo había hecho que InuYasha se alejara unos cuantos pasos, se interpuso entre los dos, estirando sus brazos- ¡Por favor, Kouga-kun! ¡InuYasha está herido! -sabía que eso podría herir el orgullo del hanyou, pero era mejor su orgullo a su piel.

Los furiosos ojos del joven lobo no pudieron evitar fijarse en la mancha existente en la blusa de Kagome. Ella había intentado lavarla, pero por más que lo intentó, la mancha levemente rosada no se quitó de la tela, la sangre estaba demasiado seca cuando intentó quitarla. Entonces la tomó por los hombros de una forma algo brusca.

- ¿¡Qué no lo ves!? -gritó, aún alterado- ¡¡Es por culpa de ese estúpido que estás herida!! -apuntó con una mano al chico que aún se encontraba unos pasos tras Kagome, con la cabeza gacha.

La picazón en los ojos de InuYasha ya era irritante. Nunca había sentido tanta furia en toda su vida, pero irónicamente no era contra Naraku, ni alguno de los desgraciados que lo discriminaban, sino contra sí mismo. ¡Y no podía hacer nada! Estaban restregándole en la cara el mismo hecho que lo hacía carcomerse de culpabilidad. Y encima, ahora estaban aclarándoselo a Kagome. Además del resto de sus heridas -algunas vueltas a abrir, otras nuevas- que ya goteaban sangre, una nueva se añadió a manchar la tierra; el de uno de sus puños, a la que pronto se agregaría el otro, de seguirlo oprimiendo con tanta violencia; sus garras se incrustaban en la carne de sus manos empuñadas.

Nunca, nunca había sentido un nudo en la garganta tan grande.

- ¡No Kouga-kun, fue culpa mía! ¡Yo me atravesé en su camino!

No escuchaba con claridad. ¿Los golpes ya le habrían afectado la audición? Tampoco veía muy bien. Pero le parecía ver a Kagome más cerca que antes.

- ¡Maldición, Kagome, no quieras defenderlo! ¡Él es quién debía **protegerte**, no hacerte daño!

Ella le hablaba de manera tranquila, y el hanyou no sabía si eso hacía que el lobo se enfadara más o se calmara. Pero por una vez en su vida, su mente le gritaba que Kouga estaba en lo correcto. Apretó aún más los puños, goteando sangre de todas partes. No quería seguir escuchando nada... quizás... quizás Kagome recapacitaría y se iría con el lobo... ahora también sus encías amenazaban con sangrar, apretaba los dientes muy fuertemente, el solo hecho de imaginarla con Kouga hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Sus manos ya no le respondían, y ahora colgaban inertes a cada lado suyo. Quiso marcharse, y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero algo lo detuvo. Kagome seguía hablando con el lobo, pero ahora ella se encontraba a un lado de él. Y, escondida entre la manga del haori, estaba la mano de ella unida a la suya. Como si quisiera brindarle apoyo.

"Kagome.." Le observó un poco mejor que a través de su flequillo -como había estado haciendo hasta ahora-, levantando la cabeza, viendo como ella seguía hablando, siempre en su defensa... se sintió como aquella tarde de primavera, cuando la joven quinceañera le pidió estar a su lado. "Kagome.." su mano pareció ahora volver a obedecerle, y también dio aquel sutil agarre a la suave mano de ella, segundos después que ella lo hubiera hecho, tal como en esa ocasión. Casi inmediatamente un suave y casi imperceptible rubor adornó las mejillas de ella, pero no por eso dejó de hablar y defenderlo.

- InuYasha... ¡InuYasha! -Kagome soltó la mano del hanyou, y se puso frente a él- ¿Estás bien? -InuYasha miró el rostro preocupado de ella, aún estaba algo aturdido, preguntándose en qué momento se había ido Kouga. Al recordarlo bajó el rostro, dándose cuenta que ya era casi de noche.

- ¡¡Kyaaa!! -el chillido de la chica casi le causa un infarto al corazón, y cuando iba a exclamar "¿¡Qué, qué!?", ella se le adelantó- ¡Tus manos están sangrando! -la miko se había percatado a la hora de ver la suya, toda manchada de rojo- ¡Estás completamente herido, tengo que curarte de inmed..!

- No hace falta, estoy bien -interrumpió InuYasha, aunque fuera un disparate total lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¡No es cierto, y lo sabes! -su tranquilo rostro se volvió amenazante.

- ¡Feh! -se cruzó de brazos, se sentó en el suelo y miró hacia otro lado. Ella sólo suspiró, y, arrodillándose en el suelo, procuró sacar las vendas de su mochila (la cual había recogido recién).

- Oye, Kagome.. -la miró de reojo, volteando poco a poco su rostro hacia ella, que también lo miraba, curiosa- Yo... yo no..

- Lo sé.. -murmuró ella, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

"¡Mierda!" La cara del hanyou fue víctima de un gran sonrojo, pero, extrañamente, no corrió la mirada, se quedó observándola hasta que ella dejó de mirarlo y prestó atención a sacar su botiquín, fue entonces cuando también él volteó la mirada, volviendo a sonrojarse, al notar que se había quedado mirándola. Se regañó a sí mismo.

- ¡He-Hey! ¿Qué se supone que haces? -exclamó al sentir que ella le abría el haori, haciendo la tela hacia los lados, asimismo con el gi blanco- ¡Déjameeee! -intentó atraparle las manos pero sólo pudo con una, y con la mano libre intentó capturar la otra, pero ella se movía mucho, insistiendo en colocarle algún desinfectante o algo, entre seria y divertida por los problemas que él le causaba. Pero acabaron por perder el equilibrio, haciendo que la espalda de InuYasha impactara con el pasto y su pecho con el de Kagome.

- E-Eh.. -InuYasha la miró, y automáticamente soltó la mano que tenía cautiva en la suya. Pero parecía que él fuera el único que comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

- A ver si así te quedas quieto -murmuró Kagome, haciendo a un lado el blanco gi que le estorbaba para efectuar su labor, y quitó los restos de vendas destrozadas, y la sangre con un paño impregnado en líquido cicatrizante, que tuvo la cualidad de hacer que InuYasha cerrara sus ojos con fuerza; De seguro le ardía, y bastante.

Ella ya había adaptado la posición que tanto tiempo atrás había tomado, cuando quería curarlo tras el combate contra Yura Sakasagami; una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo algo tembloroso de él.

- ¡Que me dejes en paz! -cuando le agarró las muñecas para detenerla, fue cuando se dio cuenta que no había sido lo más _conveniente_, había hecho que sus cuerpos se acercaran más. Volvía a percatarse de lo comprometedora de la situación, y casi no notó cuando el frasco de alcohol resbaló de manos de Kagome y cayó al pasto, a un costado suyo, derramando su contenido.

Era ahora cuando la miraba a la cara y descubría que ella se había sonrojado, y verla así hizo que a él también se le subieran los colores. Es verdad, el sol ya se había extinguido por completo, ya la visibilidad se hacía cada vez más difícil. Una fresca brisa sopló, al mismo tiempo que la piel de la quinceañera se erizaba, aunque quizás no se debiera exclusivamente al leve viento que ahora estaba presente.

Unos segundos pasaron, aunque entre el silencio se hizo un eterno momento de incomodidad y nervios. El contacto entre las miradas de ambos era casual, ya que ambos intentaban esquivar los ojos del otro.

- Me... ¿me dejas terminar? -balbuceó Kagome, rogando porque él le hiciera caso- Se… hace tarde -intentó argumentar, él la estaba mirando de una forma que le hacía poner nerviosa.- ¡Ya suéltame! -se sonrojó, notando que su fuerza no era nada comparada a la de él (incluso estando herido), ya que por más que forcejeaba, InuYasha parecía no inmutarse.

- No -negó InuYasha, sonriendo con altanería.

"¿Pero qué pretende…?" Ella le miró extrañada, con el ceño fruncido. "¡Se está burlando de mí!"

- ¡Que me sueltes! -una gran vena nació en su cabeza al ver como él casi se reía porque ella no podía soltarse- ¡Deja de burlarte de mí, eres un idiota! ¡Suéltame! -intentó levantarse, ejerciendo presión con sus rodillas (a cada lado de él) sobre el suelo, logrando elevarse un poco, pero levantando a InuYasha con ella, ya que no la soltaba. De acuerdo, ya había sido más que suficiente, su paciencia estaba al límite.- ¡Argh! ¡Osuwari!

No todo fue como ella planeaba. Más bien, no tenía ningún plan, sólo estaba muy molesta, y fue un acto reflejo.

El collar de perlas psíquicas hizo bien su trabajo, pero la arrastró junto con el hanyou, de nuevo hacia el suelo. Se había golpeado la espalda. Ahora... era peor que antes, ahora no podía moverse ni un milímetro, aunque lo deseara. Por efecto del hechizo, pareciera como si él estuviese acorralándola. La tenía cogida de las muñecas, y éstas estaban contra el suelo, a cada lado de su propio cuerpo. ¡No podía articular palabra! Literalmente estaba congelada, omitiendo que su rostro se encontraba en una altísima temperatura.

InuYasha no se lo esperaba. De un momento a otro se encontró besando la tierra, su rostro impactó duramente con el suelo, justo a un lado del rostro de Kagome, a la que aún no soltaba. Pensaba que al tenerla agarrada podría hacerla enfadar sin el peligro de aquel fastidioso hechizo, pero no fue así. ¡Maldita Kagome!

Fue en ese momento en el cual notó los nervios de ella, aún con su rostro tocando el suelo. Pero también ese aroma pudo infiltrarse en sus sentidos sin que se diera cuenta para evitarlo, ese aroma que siempre evadía, porque lo hacía tener una sensación muy extraña.

Ese aroma... que pertenecía a Kagome.

Con lentitud y casi sin percatarse de ello, con sus ojos cerrados fue siguiendo el ínfimo rastro del aroma, hacia donde se hacía más fuerte, en la misma piel de ella. Su nariz no llegaba a tocar el cuello de la chica, pero los escalofríos igualmente la invadían. Cuando su órgano olfativo rozó la piel de ella, salió de su trance. Abrió los ojos de sopetón, y en medio segundo ya estaba sentado en el pasto a medio metro de ella, mirándola con algo de miedo y sorpresa, y con la cara toda roja. "**¡¿¡Pero qué demonios..!?!**"

Cuando Kagome hubo reaccionado, no pudo sino preguntarse lo mismo que él (quizá, omitiendo el _"demonios"_). Aún su piel tenía la sensación de la nariz de él olfateándola, y rozando su cuello aunque fuera por un mero segundo. Todavía estaba recostada en el pasto, y era que le daba miedo moverse.

- Ka... Kagome.. ¿Estás bien? -la llamó él, aún bastante distanciado de ella, encontrando extraño el que no se levantase.

La joven balbuceó un tímido 'Sí' y se levantó hasta quedar sentada, al frente de él. Claro que no lo veía a la cara, estaba investigando lo interesante que podía ser mirar el pasto de noche. Cuando se vio su propia mano, apoyada contra el suelo y recordó que estaba manchada de sangre, se acordó de todo lo demás. "Pero.."

- InuYasha, tenemos que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche -anunció de pie, a un costado del hanyou, quien se sobresaltó un poco de verla tan repentinamente, asintiendo con la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué era lo que ella le había dicho. Apenas él se puso de pie, la miko le tomó de un brazo, argumentando que no podría caminar estando así de herido, por lo que ella le ayudaría a caminar.

- ¿Acaso crees que soy tan débil? -bufó mirándola con cierto desdén, enfadado, detestaba que lo tomaran por un debilucho. ¿No había demostrado antes que era muy fuerte?

"Qué hombre más terco" Se dijo a sí misma, notando que ya eran varias las veces en que el hanyou se tropezaba o algo. "¿Nunca admitirá que necesita ayuda de vez en cuando?" Pensó al mirar el rostro fastidiado de él.

- Oye.. -él le miró de reojo al oírla- ... -hizo una pausa, pensando bien si exteriorizar lo que le estaba molestando hace horas- … debemos darnos prisa, está comenzando a llover -terminó aumentando la velocidad, y dejándolo con la impresión que no era eso lo que ella quería decir. Y no estaba equivocado.

- Permiso.. -Kagome se asomó por la puerta de shoji, viendo si la pequeña cabaña que estaba a las afueras del bosque estaba habitada.- ¿Hay alguien aquí?

- No hace falta hacer tanta ceremonia -puntualizó InuYasha, abriendo por completo la puerta y entrando sin mayores preámbulos, siendo seguido por la chica con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

Una vez la fogata estuvo prendida, Kagome lo obligó a colocarse junto al fuego, ella tenía un uniforme para cambiarse las prendas mojadas pero él no tenía más ropa. 'Y lo primero es terminar de curarte esas heridas' le había dicho antes que pudiera poner alguna objeción.

- ¿Y esa cosa con olor extraño? -apuntó al frasco de crema que tenía la miko en las manos- No es lo que siempre usas.

- El alcohol se derramó en el bosque y el resto de las medicinas las dejé donde Kaede-baba -respondió untando sus dedos de aquella medicina espesa- Esto quizás vaya a dolerte.. -advirtió antes de que sus manos entraran en contacto con la piel de él. Trataba de ser lo más cuidadosa posible, comenzando por las múltiples heridas que InuYasha tenía en todo el cuello. Sus dedos parecían acostumbrados, se movían con un ritmo constante, sin ejercer mucha presión pero tampoco se deslizaban de una forma demasiado suave.

El joven hanyou tenía las mejillas coloradas, siendo víctima de fuertes escalofríos. Fruncía el ceño en algunas ocasiones, aunque no precisamente porque le resultara doloroso…

La quinceañera volvió a colocar crema en sus manos y ahora éstas descendieron un poco en dirección al pecho de él. Sintió como la piel se tensó a su tacto, pero evitó mirarlo a la cara. Siguió con su auto impuesta tarea, con sus masajes suaves para que la crema penetrara en la piel, y con un rubor leve en las mejillas. Lo que estaba haciendo era sin malicia alguna.

- ¿Ya acabaste? -le sorprendió incluso a él mismo que aquella oración tuviera un ligero tono de decepción- Ya… ya era hora -añadió acomodándose un poco su traje, mirando hacia otro lado. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, su cara se había teñido de rojo.

- Ahora date la vuelta -pidió, y al ver su cara desconcertada, tuvo que entrar en detalles- Que quiero cambiarme de ropa, estoy congelándome -él seguía viéndola algo confundido- ¡Que te voltees! ¿O es que quieres espiarme? -InuYasha dio un respingo y se sonrojó levemente.

- ¡Feh! ¿Quién querría espiarte? -soltó. Se dio la media vuelta, recostándose de lado en el suelo, como era su costumbre, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano derecha, siendo sujetada por el codo.

- Qué comentario tan grosero.. -murmuró entre dientes y desató el moño rojo de su blusa, comenzando a desvestirse. Ella también se había volteado, quedando _'espalda contra espalda'_.

Aunque el hanyou hubiese dicho lo que dijo (que ya casi era una costumbre), el particular sonar de la tela moviéndose tanto lo estaba poniendo nervioso, haciendo que moviera una de sus rodillas, tal cual como siempre hacía cuando se encontraba impaciente o intranquilo. Sus orejitas se movieron al oír el leve sonido de las ropas cayendo al suelo. Tragó saliva con pesadez.

Kagome siente de pronto, algo que le hace cosquillas en el hombro… una araña del tamaño de la palma de una mano adulta hizo su asquerosa aparición sobre su piel desnuda.

- **¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! **-InuYasha alcanzó a exclamar '¿¡Qué pasa!?' y a ponerse de pie, antes de que Kagome casi lo mandara al suelo otra vez; Se le había abalanzado encima, apoyada contra su pecho, agarrando con fuerza el haori entre sus puños.- ¡Ha-Hay una enorme araña ahí!! -gritó con extrema rapidez, y el hanyou miró hacia adelante, viendo a un gran arácnido que se tambaleaba por el inmenso manotazo que la joven le había propinado, y que se escabullía por el primer hueco que encontró. Una gotita resbaló por su cabeza. Nunca entendería ese extraño comportamiento en las mujeres.

- Eres una cobarde -sentencia mirándola con desaprobación, mas ella no se mueve ni un milímetro.

Esperando una reacción propia de la joven, cayó en cuenta de que los hombros de la miko estaban desnudos, exceptuando por dos tirantes que colgaban de ellos. Tenía la blusa húmeda (no había alcanzado a cambiársela), sin acomodar y medio desabrochada, pero gracias a Dios tenía la falda puesta. Otro gran escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, recordando ciertos indecorosos consejos de Miroku 'para ocasiones así'. Sacudió la cabeza. Al percibir que ella temblaba, sus brazos no pudieron sino rodear su pequeña espalda.

Las largas mangas del haori le cubrían casi hasta las rodillas. La espalda de él era amplia, y junto con sus brazos se encargaban de apaciguar los temblores de ella. La tibieza en su fría y húmeda piel debajo de la ropa, en sus hombros descubiertos... era una sensación muy placentera. Se sentía excluida del mundo, pero no sola, estaba con InuYasha, con el mentón de él descansando sobre su cabeza. Suspiró, sonriendo, con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Él no parecía molesto con la situación, y hacía unos minutos su cuerpo se había relajado de la tensión inicial.

- Um… pue… ¿puedo..? -la joven no se atrevió a terminar la frase, pero supuso que él entendería- ... veo algo moverse allá… y… tengo frío y.. -el rostro de él denotaba cierta confusión y hasta algo de nerviosismo- Y… contigo me siento segura.. -murmuró pensando en voz alta, sin verdaderas intenciones de decirlo. Ese mismo tono de voz, le recordó a InuYasha aquella frase que nunca pudo dejar de dar vueltas en su mente; _¿Puedo permanecer a tu lado?_ Junto a esa sonrisa triste..

- Bien… yo… ¿pued..? -antes de acabar su frase ya estaba sentada en el suelo, junto con el chico. InuYasha se había sentado sin romper el abrazo, y la llevó abajo junto con él. El mentón de ella descansaba sobre uno de los hombros del hanyou, pero no lo abrazaba, ya que sus brazos se hallaban cautivos dentro del posesivo abrazo que él le proporcionaba, y sus manos aún estaban en el pecho del chico. Kagome, sentada prácticamente entre las piernas de InuYasha, estaba algo tiesa y nerviosa, no esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

Pronto la tibieza la invadió, y cerró los ojos, olvidándose un poco de la situación. Su blusa estaba aún algo húmeda, el incidente con ese asqueroso bicho no le dejó acabar de cambiarse, sin embargo el calor que emitía el cuerpo y los brazos del hanyou era suficiente para abrigarla. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, incluso después de haberlo 'sentado', de haberle colocado una crema que a él no le gustaba, se estaba comportando de una forma muy amable con ella. Se apoyó en sus manos para alejar un poco su pecho del suyo y verlo a la cara. Se movió con lentitud, entre la penumbra; La fogata se hallaba a unos cuantos metros.

- ¿InuYasha? -le llamó suavemente, retrocediendo un poco con su cabeza- Quería darte las gra... -los fuertes y acelerados latidos de su propio corazón le impidieron continuar de corrido- …cias.. -Él tenía los ojos abiertos, y aquel dorado parecía brillar especialmente en la noche, sus brazos aún la rodeaban con suavidad. Su nariz rozaba con la de él, ahí, enfrente de ella, tan cerca.. Kami-sama... podía sentir la relajada respiración de él jugueteando por su rostro, causándole múltiples escalofríos. Ella intentaba no respirar. A pesar de todo, él no la soltó. Se limitaba a mirarla, a ver sus ojos nerviosos que brillaban con ansiedad. De un minuto a otro, ella entrecerró los ojos, y apenas las mejillas de InuYasha alcanzaron a sonrojarse como las de ella, antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto, sólo un leve roce que duró muy poco. Al principio Kagome apartó su rostro con lentitud, pero luego retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros de forma rápida, mirándolo con pánico, con toda la cara víctima de un gran sonrojo. ¡S-Se había atrevido a… a..!

- ¡¡L-Lo siento mucho!! -balbuceó Kagome, sin poder encontrar una excusa coherente para lo que había hecho- ¡Y-Yo... yo..! -calló al sentir una de las manos de él sobre su nuca, y medio segundo después tener unos labios apresando los suyos. Cerró los ojos, notando que InuYasha era tan torpe como ella, lo que la relajó bastante. Comenzaba a entreabrir su boca cuando sintió un leve cosquilleo en el hombro, lo que le causó un respingo inmediato como acto reflejo, separando sus rostros un poco. Él la miró desconcertado.

- Eh… es... es que… -miró hacia su hombro, el cual tenía unos mechones plateados encima- … tu pelo me hizo cosquillas y… por un momento creí tener la araña encima otra vez.. -explicó algo avergonzada, maldiciendo haber arruinado el momento. ¡Estúpida arañaaa!

- ¿Es eso? -murmuró InuYasha, con un tono inusual en él, que provocó que Kagome se sonrojara de nuevo. Cuando ella creía que él volvería a besarla, se llevó una sorpresa al notar que él había inclinado el rostro, y que situaba la boca en su cuello, explorando su piel, bajando por él. El aroma que ahora impregnaba su nariz lo volvía loco, y lamió algunas partes de la suave piel que se encontraba a su merced.

Kagome no se atrevió a moverse, ya bastante trabajo tenía conteniendo ciertos impulsos que querían salir de su boca. InuYasha llegó hasta su primer obstáculo, un tirante de una extraña tela, pero lo corrió hacia un lado, deslizándolo por el hombro de la quinceañera. Al fin llegaba a su objetivo. Pasó una mano por el hombro de la miko, despegando un momento los labios de su piel, y siguió con su recorrido por el brazo de ella, bajando más la blusa semi abierta que ella traía puesta.

Pudo sentir como la piel se erizaba a su tacto, lo que lo hizo sonreír con malicia, antes de lamer su hombro y darle leves mordidas.

Ella ya no lo pudo contener, todo su cuerpo latía, mientras un gemido algo ahogado salía de su boca, haciéndola sonrojar. Las orejitas del hanyou se habían movido varias veces al oírla. "¿Y-Yo hice eso..?" Pero era algo que no podía explicar, simplemente sucedió. InuYasha levantó su rostro para verla a la cara, y susurró un leve '¿Ahora ya no la sientes?' Refiriéndose a la araña, sonriendo con algo de burla. Ese mismo tono de voz, tranquilo, suave, varonil... le recordó las palabras que le susurró en la costa, junto al mar. Justo en medio de la discusión, cuando la abrazó de improviso, y le susurró palabras que le llegaron al fondo del corazón, aunque no las comprendió por completo sino hasta ahora.

_"Yo quiero que vivas… porque quiero estar contigo, ¡Entiéndelo!"_

Aquellas palabras, aunque tuvieran ese dejo de rudeza… fueron capaces de hacerla llorar con más rapidez que las de aquella tarde en que nevaba, y en que se abrazaron en medio de una ilusión. _"Te necesito… ¿por qué no lo comprendes?"_ Frases como ésas… eran las que le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, ni de tristeza ni de amargura, sino de verdadera dicha.

Kagome volvió a la realidad sin poder controlar ya su respiración, con la húmeda lengua de InuYasha jugueteando por su cuello, y bajando peligrosamente por su pecho...

Un gran sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica, quien tomó la cabeza de InuYasha entre sus manos, para que no avanzara más. Lo puso a la misma altura que ella, e iba a decirle algo, pero las palabras no quisieron salir de su garganta, lo que hizo que sus mejillas volvieran a ponerse rojas. Él le miraba algo enfadado, como un pequeño niño encaprichado con algo que no le dejaron tener. Kagome dejó ir su rostro, y apartó la mirada con timidez, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos, sin saber realmente qué hacer.

La blusa seguía húmeda, pegándosele a la piel y dándole más escalofríos de los que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Podría enfermar si seguía así. ¿Debería…? Se soltó un poco del agarre del chico y se estiró para alcanzar su mochila, tan cerca de ellos. InuYasha no la había soltado del todo, aún mantenía sus manos en la pequeña espalda de la quinceañera. Kagome sacó una manta de la mochila y la estiró sobre ambos, aprovechando la poca luz y la protección que brindaba la cobija, se quitó con cuidado y lentitud su blusa de colegiala. Cuando se dio cuenta que él la observaba atento, y él se dio cuenta que había sido descubierto, sus miradas chocaron, provocando que los dos voltearan el rostro con las mejillas rojas.

- N… No estés pensando cosas raras -se tapaba el pecho con la frazada, mientras InuYasha le veía de reojo. Kagome rogaba porque él no se volteara por completo hacia ella, eso le haría poner aún más nerviosa.

- ¡Feh! -bufó volviendo a sonrojarse, y a desviar la mirada. Es como si la miko hubiese dado justo en el blanco con su comentario.

El encanto en cierta manera estaba roto, ese ambiente de nervios y algo romántico, de una sinceridad de la que sólo estaba seguro su emisor, se había dispersado como niebla en el viento. Y pensar, que minutos antes habían estado besándose… ¡Besándose! Del sólo recuerdo a Kagome la invadían nuevamente los escalofríos. Casi comenzaba a dudar si había realmente sucedido o fue un producto de su imaginación… Instintivamente volteó a ver su hombro, y los colores nuevamente se situaron en sus mejillas. El tirante de su sostén colgaba por su brazo, sus hombros estaban desnudos, y lo que era la prueba principal, algunas marcas en su piel…

La chica no se atrevía realmente a volver a tomar la posición que tenía antes para 'dormir'. Él estaba mirando con esa expresión de siempre, de fastidio o de enfado, algún lugar en las paredes, pensando quién sabe qué cosas. Lo que era más extraño, era que aún le mantenía cautiva de la cintura, a pesar de todo.

- ¿Qué tanto me ves? -inquirió el hanyou, volteando a verla- ¿Tengo monos en la cara? -todo indicaba que su habitual humor estaba de vuelta.

Ella sólo suspiró. Él la tenía, en cierta forma, 'abrazada'. Era algo tan agradable, pero… ¿tenía que ser tan grosero? Por un momento le daba esperanzas y al siguiente momento la llenaba de dudas. ¿Qué creía que acaso ella era un juguete?

- Claro que no -respondió él. Al parecer la última frase Kagome la dijo en susurros, en vez de pensarla solamente como lo había creído.

_'Nunca has sido un juguete para mí'_ Le pareció escuchar a ella, pero no estaba segura, el hanyou la había atrapado más en sus brazos y volvía a besarle el cuello, pero del otro lado. Reanudando las pasiones y los deseos, ahora sabía con seguridad que lo anterior no había sido un sueño. Tenía aquella indescriptible y muy placentera sensación otra vez, sólo que en esta ocasión le parecía que era más intenso, y el control sobre su respiración comenzaba a perderse.

Esta vez, Kagome estaba algo menos nerviosa e inmóvil que la vez anterior, sus manos habían abrazado la cabeza del hanyou en un primer momento, y ahora se adentraban dentro del haori y el gi blanco de él, recorriendo con sus dedos algunas cicatrices viejas y su piel que aunque estaba levemente húmeda, no dejaba de tener una sutil textura. A la quinceañera le parecía escuchar algunos suspiros fuertes de parte de InuYasha, los oía muy cerca de su oído.

Los ojos ligeramente abiertos de la miko denotaban cierta concentración en lo que hacía, como también que ciertos impulsos estaban tomando posesión de ella cada vez más. Él respiraba casi tan rápida y sonoramente como ella, y quizás por esa 'concentración' que presentaba, no se percató de que InuYasha acercaba de nuevo su rostro al suyo, robándole un beso. Kagome volvió a sonrojarse, era inevitable, no sabía por qué siempre sentía sus mejillas en tan alta temperatura cuando sus labios hacían contacto.

No sabía cuándo el beso se había vuelto tan apasionado, tan salvaje, tan… desesperado. El rostro de InuYasha estaba ladeado, lo que ahondaba el beso, y la lengua de él buscaba la suya, entrelazándolas, lamiendo los labios de ella cuando se separaban por un segundo o dos para coger algo de aire y sus bocas adoptaran una nueva posición. Kagome soltó un gemido casi inaudible entre besos, pero que tuvo la suficiente fuerza para que él la escuchara, volviéndose a mover sus orejitas, y accionando con más fuerza dentro de él algo que ya había comenzado.

El ritmo de las respiraciones de ambos se agitaba. El quejido que había dejado escapar Kagome no sólo se debía al beso, sino también a que una de las manos del hanyou curioseaba bajo la manta, llegando a rozarle una pierna, subiendo por su muslo. Los escalofríos, su falta de experiencia, volvían a hacer estragos sobre ambos, aunque mayormente sobre la nerviosa chica que masajeaba la ahora desnuda espalda de él; la que recorría libremente, de no ser por algunos vendajes que se interponían en su recorrido.

InuYasha separó sus labios de forma lenta, jadeante y sin aliento, pero no dudó en ocupar su boca recorriendo con rapidez su cuello, y acercándose nuevamente al territorio que anteriormente Kagome le había prohibido. A estas alturas, la joven quinceañera no podía retenerse, y dejaba salir algunos quejidos en el recorrido que él iba haciendo. El hanyou procedió a correr el otro tirante del sostén, bajándolo por el hombro de Kagome con una suavidad tal que a la chica nuevamente le invadió un escalofrío. Los senos de la joven comenzaron a quedar al descubierto al bajar los tirantes que los sostenían, y cuando ella sintió la lengua de él cerca de ahí, al momento de dejar escapar un gemido la única chispa de cordura que le quedaba resplandeció.

Kagome detuvo sus manos, las que usó para sujetar el rostro de InuYasha. Pero, curiosamente, cuando lo levantó para que llegara a su altura, él no tenía la misma expresión de antes, de enfado y capricho, sino que la miraba algo sonrojado, parecía haber comprendido lo mismo que ella.

Aún es muy pronto para esas cosas… apenas habían pasado tres días desde que él le dijo aquellas palabras al borde del mar, aún faltaba mucho… Pero él esperaría, y ella, por una vez, tuvo un fuerte sentimiento que le decía que así sería, y lo veía en sus ojos.

Pero, InuYasha no dejaría de ser tan orgulloso como era. Kagome tampoco quería que lo hiciera, lo quería así, tal y como era, caprichoso pero sincero con ella, celoso y posesivo… El chico la miró a los ojos, su rostro aún siendo sujetado por las manos de ella. Pero su expresión se veía como de costumbre, con el ceño fruncido, exceptuando porque sus mejillas aún mantenían un suave rubor.

- De… de todos modos no querí.. -sus labios fueron sellados en un segundo por los de ella, quien instantes después dejó ir su rostro y sus labios, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho con los ojos cerrados y acomodándose bien, susurrando un dulce _'Buenas noches'_.

Él sólo siguió abrazándola, con las mejillas más rojas ahora. Su expresión volvió a ser la orgullosa de siempre, y miró hacia la fogata, con el entrecejo fruncido. Apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, cerrando sus cansados y dorados ojos. Acomodándose una última vez, con ella bien sujeta entre sus brazos, cubiertos por la penumbra, esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Y cayó rendido ante el cansancio.

La luz solar apenas naciente hacía sombra a un solitario cuerpo que miraba por el hueco de la puerta de la cabaña, a la pareja abrazada en tan tierna escena. La chica, se encontraba de pie. Sus largos cabellos negros volaban con ligereza ante el suave viento. Kikyô colocó una mano sobre una de las heridas que tenía en el pecho, para de un momento a otro dar media vuelta y marcharse tan silenciosamente como había llegado, dejándose envolver por sus Shimidamachuu, y desapareciendo entre la espesura del bosque, entre aquella niebla.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**O-W-A-R-I** (Suena como "Osuwari" n.nU..)

Primero que nada… Me gustaría desearles**.. ¡Una muy Feliz **(y atrasada) **Navidad!** Se suponía que este fanfic sería como un regalito (¿debería callar mis comentarios personales respecto a eso..?), pero me ha quedado algo atrasado por razones de tiempo, de las celebraciones mismas y de uso del Pc. (¿Vale como regalo de 'Reyes'?).

Lamento la demora en los otros fanfics, pero éste lo quise hacer con las intenciones que ya mencioné, cuando **Yu-chan** me lo pidió.

Es el "capítulo" más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida, suelo hacer capítulos cortitos… y de no ser porque ya había dicho que sería un oneshoot lo habría dejado en varios capítulos, pero pensé que sería mejor de esta manera, además que aún tengo otros fics más larguitos por continuar (jeje).

Me gustaría, dedicarlo a ciertas personitas especiales para mí.

A **_Yu_** (Yukino-chan), por ser quien me pidió este fic, por sus ánimos y para darle ánimos a ella también. Chica, perdona si no tenía mucho de la escena de celos… Gracias, amiga.

A **_Sis_** (SheylaK-Chan), por reafirmar nuestra fuerte amistad y por tus ánimos para que lo continuara, gracias por todo.

A **_Nad_** (Kaoru-ken), por sus constantes ánimos y waffie-aventuras que siempre me levantan el ánimo, (por ser pervertida xD..) Muchas gracias amiga mía.

A **_Manito_** (Kanata), por ser tan tierno, por nuestra conexión, porque ama el lemon (y no sé qué tal quedó..), porque espero recuerde que llevamos una promesa. Gracias pequeñito mío.

A **_Mei_** (Meiko Akiyama), por ser mi linda sensei (que aunque no pudo aprobarme éste), que también ama el lemon (y a Sessho xD). Gracias amiga.

A **_Lenny-chan_** (Cess-kun), por ser mi alma gemela, (ahora sabes lo que le hice a tu querida 'ella' xD), por hacerme reír tanto y porque creo... también le gusta el 'lemon' (no sacas nada negándolo, estoy en tu mente, muahahaha). Muchas gracias por todo.

A **_Denisse_** (Inubuggymiau), por ser tan tierna conmigo, mi comprensiva sempai, gracias por todo.

A **_Fru-chan_** (Cereza-Kirara), por nuestra eterna correspondencia (te he contestado apenas he podido, sorry por la demora), por ser tan tierna y tener esa autoestima que compite con la mía en bajos niveles. ¡Gracias por tus ánimos, hija mía!

A **_Felpa-chan_** (Tokuige no kokoro), por ser mi imôto-chan, la chica posera que conversa conmigo por webcam, por decirme Meba xD.. ¡Gracias!

A **_Egon-niichan Hibiki_**, porque hemos ido reafirmando la amistad que tenemos.. muchos ánimos amigo, no te vayas a rendir que en una de ésas me caigo yo también.. ¡Gracias por todo!

A **_Ran-chan_** (JKRanIV), por ser mi alocada sempai, a la que hace tiempo no leo. No bajes así tu autoestima, ¿eh? ¡Gracias por todo, adelante!

A **_Say-P_** (Sayo-Yukishiro), porque… ¡Fue cumpleañera! (¿Vale éste para completar el otro -pacotillero- regalo?), por querer competirme el puesto de Presidenta del club Inseguras Anónimas, porque poco a poco la voy conociendo, gracias por compartir conmigo.

A **_Yash-chan_** (Yashi-mgj), por caerme tan bien, por ser tan amable y por irla conociendo poco a poco. ¡Gracias!

A **_Iya-otome_** (Kuruma Chidori), por ser mi primera hijita, ¡No te me desaparezcas tanto, que yo también quiero hablar contigo! Gracias por tu sinceridad, en serio.

A **_Cintu_** (Cinturo-chan), por andar desaparecida T.T, por ser mi modesta sempai… ¡Sigamos hablando, que no te pillo muy seguido! Gracias por tu compañía.

A **_Ki-chan_** (Kini-chan), por comprenderme de esa forma en que pareciésemos salidas del espejo, no sé si habrás leído esto o si te habrá gustado, condesa Lemon, pero ojalá que sí. Gracias por todo..

Y por último, pero no menos importantes, a las hermanitas **_Nathari-chan _**y **_Natsumi-san_**, por ser tan simpáticas y de buenos deseos. Espero conocerlas más en el futuro, sigan mejorando como lo hacen, gracias por todas las porras.

.  
Jeje… disculpen la dedicatoria tan larga, pero tenía a mucha gente que agradecer, por cierto.. **¡Feliz Año 2005! **

Cualquier comentario o pensamiento, duda o lo que fuese que les haya dejado el fic, por favor háganmelo saber. Es muy importante para mí, como les dije, es lo más largo que he escrito… y por si lo dudan, **_sí, estoy tan o más insegura que siempre..  
_**  
Sólo un pequeño comentario me hará feliz.  
De antemano, muchas gracias si habéis llegado hasta aquí. De verdad, se los agradezco mucho.

¡Cuídense y hasta la próxima!  
**Chiisana Minako.-**


End file.
